Granger
by yoho
Summary: Hermines Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Ihr Mund wurde ganz trocken. Am liebsten hätte sie auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht und wäre weggerannt. Weg aus diesem Kaufhaus. Weg aus London. Weg aus der Muggelwelt.


Title: Granger

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: Hermines Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Ihr Mund wurde ganz trocken. Am liebsten hätte sie auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht und wäre weggerannt. Weg aus diesem Kaufhaus. Weg aus London. Weg aus der Muggelwelt.

Authors Note: Da Hermine über ihre Eltern nach wie vor Verbindungen in die Muggelwelt hat, sind die Kaufhäuser und Läden der Muggel ihr nicht fremd. Sie kann sich dort genauso sicher bewegen, wie in der Winkelgasse; glaubt sie. Bis sie im Kaufhaus einem Gespenst aus ihrer Vergangenheit begegnet.  
Jetzt noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa vierzehn Jahre alt sind. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie ist Norwegerin und besuchte, bevor sie nach Schottland kam, eine Zauberer-Schule auf Spitzbergen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Granger**

„ _Kindheit ist nicht wundervoll. Kindheit ist das, was man den Rest seines Lebens zu verarbeiten versucht."  
(aus dem Film ‚Hope Floats')_

„Granger, bist du das? Ich fass es nicht!"

Hermine drehte sich langsam um und betrachtete die Frau, die sie angesprochen hatte. Sie war ungefähr in ihrem Alter. Aber Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen zu haben.

„Und immer noch ganz wie früher."

Hmm, eine Hexe war das definitiv nicht. Dafür sprach auch die Tatsache, dass sich Hermine gerade in einem Muggelkaufhaus befand. Die Fremde redete, unbeirrt von Hermines irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck, einfach weiter:

„Lass mich raten Granger, die Tasche ist bis oben hin voller Bücher?"

Hermine fühlte sich ertappt, denn die große Ledertasche, die neben ihr vor den Umkleidekabinen auf dem Boden stand, war wirklich randvoll mit Büchern. Ein vorgezogenes Weihnachtsgeschenk an sich selbst. Auf dem Weg von der Winkelgasse zum Kaufhaus waren sie nämlich – ganz zufällig - an einem Antiquariat vorbei gekommen. Elin hatte geduldig gewartet, bis Hermine mit dem Ladenbesitzer eine ziemlich lange Bücherliste durchgegangen war. Der Lohn der Mühe steckte in der großen Tasche zu Hermines Füßen. Und die Belohnung für Elins Geduld war eine neue Hose, die sie gerade anprobierte.

„Lass dich mal anschauen Granger", plapperte die Frau weiter. Sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite und musterte Hermine prüfend. „Immer noch flach wie ein Bügelbrett. Von vorne wie von hinten."

Und in dem Moment machte es Klick bei Hermine.

 _Bügelbrett!_

So hatten die Mädchen sie gegen Ende der vierten Klasse gerufen. Obwohl sie selber in Sachen weibliche Rundungen auch noch nichts vorzuweisen hatten, mit elf. Aber Hermine war ihr bevorzugtes Opfer gewesen. Und ein Mädchen hatte sich dabei besonders hervor getan.

„Melissa?"

„Na, das hat aber gedauert, Bügelbrett!"

Hermines Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Ihr Mund wurde ganz trocken. Am liebsten hätte sie auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht und wäre weggerannt. Weg aus diesem Kaufhaus. Weg aus London. Weg aus der Muggelwelt. Aber nicht ohne Elin. Und die steckte keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt in einer Umkleidekabine und hatte vermutlich schon ganz große Ohren.

„Ich…", Hermine schluckte und brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Kein Ring", spottete Melissa weiter. „Hab ich dir doch damals schon gesagt. Du wirst nie einen abbekommen. Und wenn, dann höchsten einen kleinen, grauen Bücherwurm."

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Hermine, wie Elin in der neuen Hose aus der Umkleidekabine kam.

„Was machst du denn heute so? Darfst du die gelesenen Bücher in der Bibliothek zurücksortieren?"

Hermine sah das Unheil kommen. Elin war, was ihr Temperament anbetraf, alles andere als nordisch kühl. Sie verfügte über einen profunden Wortschatz übelster norwegischer Beleidigungen, die größtenteils unübersetzbar waren. Und wenn ihr jemand quer kam, konnte sie - verbal - explodieren wie ein knallrümpfiger Kröter. Meistens beruhigte sie sich aber schnell wieder. Was Hermine jedoch gelernt hatte zu fürchten, war eine schweigende Elin. Denn wenn Elin, anstatt zu schimpfen, gar nichts mehr sagte, dann war die Lage wirklich ernst.

Elin musterte – schweigend - erst Hermines Gesicht und dann die Körperhaltung von Melissa, die ihr den Rücken zukehrte. Und dann trat sie blitzschnell zu. Melissa zuckte zusammen, als Elins Fuß ihren Hintern traf. Sie drehte sich überrascht um.

„Du sollst nicht solche Gemeinheiten zu meiner Mama sagen!"

Elin bekräftigte das mit einem weiteren Fußtritt gegen Melissas linkes Schienbein. Dann blickte sie die fremde Frau mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an.

„Oho", sagte Melissa, „wen haben wir denn da? Hermine, Hermine! Lass mich raten. Er war bestimmt betrunken, als sie gezeugt wurde."

Hermine bekam immer noch kein Wort heraus.

„Hallo Hermine!"

Sie fuhr herum. Harry stand mit Sara und Janek hinter ihr. Die drei waren noch etwas länger in der Winkelgasse geblieben. _In geheimer Weihnachtsgeschenke-Mission_ , wie Harry es ausdrückte. Wahrscheinlich, so mutmaßte Hermine, hatte die geheime Mission die drei stracks in ‚Qualität für Quidditch' geführt.

Harry nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf den Mund. Deutlich zu leidenschaftlich für diese Umgebung, fand Hermine. _Wie lange standen die drei schon hinter ihr? Und wie viel hatten sie gehört?_

Dann streckte Harry Melissa seine Hand entgegen und setzte dazu sein gewinnbringendstes Lächeln auf: „Mein Name ist Potter, Harry Potter. Sie kennen meine Frau von früher?"

„Hallo Mama!" Sara und Janek drückten Hermine an sich.

Melissas Sonnenstudiobräune verblasste gleich um mehrere Farbnuancen.

„Augenblick mal", sagte Hermine zu ihrer Familie gewandt. Dann hakte sie Melissa unter und ging mit ihr in Richtung Rolltreppen. Melissa sträubte sich. Aber Hermine war deutlich stärker als sie.

„Auch wenn es dich nicht das geringste angeht", sagte Hermine und wich einer Kaufhauskundin mit prall gefüllten Plastiktüten aus, „in der Tasche sind tatsächlich Bücher. Übrigens einige recht seltene Bände. Ich habe lange danach gesucht."

Sie stoppten vor den Rolltreppen und Hermine redete in einem lässigen Plauderton weiter: „Ich könnte dich jetzt hier auf der Stelle zusammenschlagen und einfach die Rolltreppe hinunterwerfen. Ich glaub nicht, dass dein Genick das übersteht. Und keiner würde mich verdächtigen. Wer traut das schon einem _Bügelbrett_ wie mir zu? Aber weißt du, das ist nicht so ganz mein Stil. Ich bevorzuge eher das lautlose und unauffällige Töten. Keine Spuren, kein Ärger, kein Theater mit den Behörden."

Melissa versuchte sich zu befreien, aber Hermine hielt sie mit eiserner Kraft fest. „Nicht so eilig, Melissa. Du hast mir, als ich zehn Jahre alt war, das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Ich habe bis heute nicht begriffen, warum du und deinesgleichen so etwas tun. Braucht ihr das, weil ihr selber arme, kleine Würstchen seid?

„Aber vermutlich ist das eine viel zu einfache Erklärung. Vielleicht könnt ihr auch eure eigene Dummheit nicht ertragen oder ihr seid von Natur aus bösartig oder all das zusammen."

Hermine zog die widerstrebende Melissa noch näher an sich heran und sprach jetzt ganz leise: „Du schaffst es sogar heute noch, mich zu verletzen. Aber ich bin keine zehn Jahre mehr alt. Und selbst meine Tochter, die kaum älter ist als wir es damals waren, hat bemerkt, was für eine blöde Kuh du bist. – Verpiss dich!"

Hermine ließ Melissa frei und stupste sie auf die oberste Stufe der Rolltreppe. Melissa ruderte mit den Armen, um ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen. Dann fand sie Halt an den Handläufen und glitt mit der Treppe nach unten.

„Ach ja, fröhliche Weihnachten!", rief Hermine ihr noch nach.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zu Harry und den Kindern.

Sie würde sich von Melissa nicht diesen Tag mit ihrer Familie verderben lassen. Melissa war Vergangenheit. Sie war ein Nichts. Ein Niemand. Völlig irrelevant.

Und sie wollte das alles sogar glauben, sobald sie aufhörte zu zittern.


End file.
